headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Transylvania
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Transilvania | category = | galaxy = | region = Central Europe | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = Europe | country = Romania | state = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Castle Dracula; Castle Mordo; Medias | 1st = }} Transylvania is a historical region in the central part of Romania. Bounded on the east and south by the Carpathian mountain range, historical Transylvania extended in the west to the Apuseni Mountains; however, the term sometimes encompasses not only Transylvania proper, but also the historical regions of Crişana, Maramureş, and Romanian part of Banat. The region of Transylvania is known for the scenic beauty of its Carpathian landscape and its rich history, but it is also irrevocably associated with vampires, chiefly due to the influence of Bram Stoker's novel Dracula and its film adaptations and extensions. Points of Interest ; Castle Dracula: Erected some time in the 15th century, Castle Dracula became the home fortress of Wallachian warlord, Vlad Tepes, better known throughout history as the vampire, Dracula. In 1459, Turkish forces under the command of the Sultan Turac invaded Transylvania and took control of the castle, forcing Dracula's gypsy servants to flee. Dracula himself became a prisoner of the Turks for a brief period of time. In the late 19th century, a solicitor from London named Jonathan Harker visited the castle to negotiate a real estate purchase for Dracula in Carfax Abbey. Dracula imprisoned Harker at the Castle and left him to be tortured by his vampire brides. Harker eventually escaped and returned to England. Along with the professor Abraham van Helsing and Lord Arthur Holmwood, Harker returned to the castle for a final confrontation with Dracula. A stake was driven through the vampire's heart, and his remains were left in the castle's lower dungeons. Marvel Classics Comics 9 Several years later, John Falsworth discovered Dracula's remains and removed the stake from his chest, thereby reviving him. He knew of the legend of the vampire and sought to claim Dracula's power as his own. This plan failed however and Dracula repaid Falsworth's efforts by transforming him into the vampire, Baron Blood. Invaders 9 In July of 1942, Nazi forces began rounding up gypsies from the surrounding Romanian territories and imprisoning them at the Ploesti concentration camp. To get revenge against the Nazis and free the remainder of his Gypsy servants, Dracula invited army Sgt. Nick Fury and his Howling Commandos into the castle for the evening. Dracula and Fury entered into a brief covenant where they agreed to fight together to rid the Nazi threat from Transylvania. Marvel Comics Presents #77-79 Following the war, the castle remained empty until it was handed down to Dracula's last "living" descendant, Frank Drake. Drake and his friend Clifton Graves inspected the property and Graves inadvertently resurrected the vampire lord from yet another of his many transient deaths. Tomb of Dracula 1 ; Castle Mordo: Castle Mordo is a large castle fortress located in the territory of Transylvania in the country of Romania. It is the ancestral home of Karl Mordo. ; Medias: Medias was a small Barony located in the state of Transylvania in Romania. The Baron of Medias was a man named Gregory Russoff, an individual who suffered the terrible of affliction of being cursed with lycanthropy. For three nights out of every month, Gregor would lock himself inside of a tower room in his castle in the hopes of keeping his transformation into a werewolf contained. One evening however, a lightning storm swept through the Baltic nation and a stray bolt blasted a hole in the side of the tower. That same night, witnesses claimed to have seen a werewolf prowling the countryside. Several of the town elders visited Russoff Castle to inquire with the Baron, but when Laura inspected the tower room, he was nowhere to be found. Still later, a group of hunters, armed with silver bullets cornered the werewolf and shot him. Gregory Russoff was survived by his American wife Laura, and his two children Jacob and Lissa. Unfortunately, both of his offspring would inherit the curse of Lycanthropy from him and turn into werewolves upon their 18th birthdays. Films that take place in * Bram Stoker's Dracula * Brides of Dracula * Countess Dracula * Dracula (1931) * Drácula * Dracula's Daughter * Scars of Dracula * Subspecies TV shows that take place in Comics that take place in * Marvel Spotlight 2 * Tomb of Dracula Vol 3 1 Characters from * Abigail Arcane * Anaïs Arcane * Aniela Arcane * Anton Arcane * Gregori Arcane * Gregory Russoff * Jack Russell * Josip Arcane * Karl Mordo * Lilith Drake * Lissa Russell * Marya Zeleska * Selene Gallio * William Arcane People who were born in People who died in Notes & Trivia External Links * at Wikipedia References ---- Category:Articles Category:Locations Category:Romania